Two Truths And A Lie
by inthebookinning
Summary: The story starts off in Season 4 Episode 1. There are two new teenage hunters with abilities beyond imagine. What does their past have to do with the rest of the group? Alexa and Luca want to start over, but what will these new beginnings bring? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my OC's and story plot.
1. The Dark Moon

_He was there, lying on the ground. He was too pale to be alive and his pulse was too nonexistent for a heart to be beating in his chest. His eyes were wide open looking at Alexa, a look of disappointment lingering. Blood trickled out one side his mouth._

 _Alexa rushed to him. Falling to her knees on the floor, sobs began to rack her body. "Not you too," she choked out. "Mom and Dad, they're already gone, Luca, you can't leave me too."_

" _Alexa. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled._

 _Alexa clutched her skull, palms pressed against the sides of her face. Her hands were warm and lively, Luca's weren't._

"Lexa wake up! Oh my god! Wake the hell up!" "Help. Get help. Luca." Lexa mumbled. She then just sat up and screamed as loud as she could.

"Luca! I'm so sorry!" She looked over at the boy who was curled up on the floor, covering his ears. Blood was seeping through the gap between his hand and his ear.

"Was it the same dream?" Luca asked in a very hushed tone. His eyes looked so wide and innocent compared to Alexa's, with one blue and one brown eye, him too alien and too unreal for the world, a world which was very much real. Alexa wondered why it was somehow always Luca who took the pain, no matter how much she tried her best to prevent it.

"No, it was the same nightmare. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Alexa helped Luca up to the bathroom where she proceeded to wash the blood.

"So what was I doing this time?" Alexa asked.

"You were punching the wall, and kicking it. Then you got up and went into your parent's room. You took your mom's lipstick and wrote 'Death' on the mirror then came back to bed, then I tried to wake you up." Luca responded.

Alexa grimaced at the explaination. "Look, we are headed out to Mexico tomorrow morning. Let's forget about this and go to sleep." "Good night. Love you." Luca responded.

Alexa leaned over and glanced at her near by clock. It read 1:28 am. _Great... so only 4 hours of sleep._ She thought thinking back to the trip to Mexico leaving at 7:30 am with an hour drive and another hour to get ready and get through security, eat breakfast, all the necessities.

xXx

Alexa and Luca got off the plane and were handed their bags. The two walked over to a man holding a sign reading 'Black and McKinnon'. Alexa hugged the man. "¡Severo! ¿Còmo estás?" (How are you?) Severo responded "Muy bien. Gracias. ¿Còmo están?" (Very good. Thank you. How are you guys?) "Muy bien ,gracias Severo. Dònde está coche de Alexa?"(Very good, thank you Severo. Where is Alexa's car?) Severo smirked as he said "Su Jeep negro es derecho aquí,"Severo answered pointing to a black soft top Sports Wrangler Jeep with no doors. "A no ser que tu quiren con en mi Mercedes." (Her black Jeep is right here. Unless you guys want to ride with me in my Mercedes.) "¡Claro no!" (Of course not) Alexa said excitedly as she hopped in her car, Luca following suit.

The Jeep and Mercedes arrived to a little town called _La Iglesia._ They stopped outside of a tall building with two men standing guard. Everyone got out of their vehicles, and Alexa and Luca grabbed their bags. Severo nodded to the guards and they nodded back, show a sign of approval. The doors unlocked and the bunch started down a long corridor with a door at the hung on the walls, unlit. The door looked like it had spikes on it. Alexa, Luca and Severo entered the room. Soft acoustic guitar music filled the room. A woman walked up to the trio and Alexa yelled out "Auntie Araya!"

xXx

Party decorations hung around the large space. The woman named Araya squeezed everyone tightly. "What are you setting up for?" Luca asked Araya. Severo was now nowhere to be seen. Luca examined the decorations all over again and a turntable came into view. "The annual Calavera rave in one week. And Luca, I see you eyeing the music over there. Before you ask, yes you may be the DJ. But there is something I must tell both of you, or rather Alexa you will confirm what I tell you. Iam going to teach you how to use your powers." A confused glance rode over both Alexa and Luca's face.

 **Alexa's Pov-**

"What do you mean Alexa will confirm the news?" Luca asked, now hovering protectively over me. Both Luca and my parents were brutally murdered when we were about seven. Araya took me to Mexico to live with her and foster care watched over Luca. When Araya brought me back to Colorado, we met. I have always thought of Luca as a brother, my best friend.

We grew up with Araya and she taught us how to be hunters. We would go on hunting trips to the Alps and hunt bears and sometimes wolves. Araya said that we would encounter much bigger prey once we were older and we needed to be ready for it. Once we turned 14, she let us do whatever we wanted with her money, we just couldn't spend it too irrationally.

"In time you will see," my aunt eerily replied, "But for now, I need to get back to work with the rave. I have a sense that something important is going to happen. Fredrico! Ven aca! Prisa! Federico will take you to your rooms and the vault."

I knew exactly what she meant by vault. The vault was filled with anything and everything a hunter possibly needed. Luca prefered guns, and more automatic stuff, like crossbows. Yet I liked to keep it simple, I was more of a hands on hunter with actual bows and arrows and Chinese ring daggers.

"Then I need you to come back downstairs so I can teach you." Araya smirked. I was concerned with what she was going to teach me.

xXx

"Lexa, I need you to run out and grab some some Devils Helmet for the party." Araya instructed.

"Araya, isn't it extremely poisonous?" Luca asked protectively.

"Luca, only some forms of it, Lexa is going to run to the market and get some for the drinks." Araya informed.

"Auntie, what drink would have a deadly poison in it?" I questioned. The entire room's focus was on the three that were arguing.

"Alexa Black! Go get the wolfsbane I need or I will go get it myself!" Araya yelled in a stentorian manner. I quickly did as she was told.

xXx/

"This doesn't seem so bad." A tall brunet boy said, with an unassuring tone.

""It's not the town, it's the plan." A redheaded girl retorted.

"What's wrong with the plan?" The boy asked, saddened.

"Stiles. This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You _are_ aware of that right?" The girl stated. I watched them with caution. They looked like a very cute couple.

"I'm aware it's not our best." Stiles said.

"We are going to die." The girl stated.

"Are you saying that as a banshee or just being a pessimist?" Banshee? I have heard so many Irish folktale from Araya, but I have never heard someone being classified by it.

The two kept talking, and I kept watching. Creepily stalking them was a better phrase.

"Señorita." The clerk said, trying to snap me back into what I was tasked.

"¿Sí?"

"Es 344.46 pesos."

"Gracias."

I headed back to the club, worry filled me. Something was off. I couldn't pin point it, but tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

 **Author's Note-Thank you sooo much for reading. Please comment any ideas. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed. I do not own anything except for my OC's and plot ideas. Please fav, follow and review!**

 **Love-Z!**


	2. The Dark Moon Part 2

"Araya! Araya!" I screamed. "There are people already lined up outside! We need to start letting them in!"

"Alexa, my dear, we won't let anyone in until Theresa says to. Theresa always starts our parties." Araya said. I handed her the purple flower and did as I was told.

"Let them in." Theresa stated with the most monotone voice I have ever heard. People got ready for the opening behind us, but Theresa looked blankly at a wall.

"Alexa,Luca and Severo come with me please. Alberto es norte, Santiago es oeste y Tulio es este. Bien." Araya instructed.

We walked into a dark and eerie room. Luca and I were told to go wait in a corner and Severo went to go look for someone. Auntie grabbed her knitting needles and the music started. It was my favorite song, Cayendo.

I looked down at my black wedged boots and smiled. I hadn't even given a second thought to my outfit. I looked up and down and noticed my black leggings and my cardigan which was atop my black tank top. I played with the frills on my plaid and white scarf.

Two people entered the room, they were the people from the market. I immediately perked up, and Luca gave me a weird look.

"Severo hates this music." Araya started, "Me? I've always loved the music of the kind especially. It has a savage energy."

"We're here for Derek Hale." The red head spoke up.

"Is that so?" Araya questioned. Many people have done us wrong, many people have been in our prisons, but no Derek Hale.

"We know you have him," The girl retorted, "We've heard he can be bought." The boy, Stiles as I recall, began to lay out money.

"It's $50,000 for Derek." Stiles showed,

"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese Mafia?" Sarah cocked her gun.

"Hey! These two are just teenagers, probably the same age as us." I piped up.

"Alexa, relax," She turned back and kept talking to the others, "Not smart to come alone."

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles informed. Araya and Stiles had some sort of a staring contest. She stood up immediately.

"You brought a wolf into my home?" Araya asked.

"Why in the hell would you bring an animal here? This is just a party!" Luca exclaimed. I could see worry climb over his face. Everyone ignored him.

"We brought an alpha." Stiles said with confidence. Luca put his hand infront of me, guarding me as Araya began to speak.

"My friends, I don't think you're aware of your poor you know what the dark moon is Alexa?"

"The part of the lunar phase that, um." I tried to remember.

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." The girl corrected. I still hadn't heard her name, now I was curious.

"But what is its meaning?" Araya asked

"Some people say it's a time of reflection."

"Or grief."Luca showed off. I hit him playfully on the arm for being such a show off. He looked down to me, well I was like, 5 inches shorter than him.

"Si, Lucias. Grief and loss, _mija._ " Araya continued to talk and I continued to not listen. I stood on my tip toes and whispered to Luca. " _Can't always be right."_

" _I'm sorry did you say I'm always right?"_ Luca retorted.

I over heard Severo in panic. "Norte?"

"Lydia take ten off the table." She did as he was told. _Lydia, pretty name._

"Why don't you just take the deal?"

"While I am keen to follow the warning of a banshee, I'm going to have to decline."

"Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor,poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money."

"Araya,when did we ever start kidnapping people?" I asked, she turned to and glared.

"Severo, take Luca and Alexa."Severo came towards me and Luca. Luca jumped in front of me but he wasn't ready for the punch Severo threw. Luca fell to the ground, unconscious. It reminded me of when I found my parents in my bedroom that one night, dead and lifeless. Then, I could only see black.

.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that part of the episode! I did change some dialogue and scenes in there. I believe I will be doing two more parts for this episode depending on if I want to change some major stuff. I'm sorry I took so long to update, there have been some crazy things going on around me!**

 **Love-Z!**


	3. The Dark Moon Part 3

"Alexa! Alexa, come on! Wake up!" Luca yelled as he shook me.

"I'm up." I said groggily. I clutched onto my pounding head as everything came into perspective. I sat up and looked Luca straight in the eyes. I could see the terror and nervousness that beamed through his gray eyes. I looked around the room and saw wh he was so scared. There were other unconscious, hopefully, people there, but we were in one of Araya's prisons.

"Oh my god. What has she done? Why would she lock us up here? We haven't done anything wrong." I said.

"I think now she is going to teach you." Luca responded. I heard moaning and looked around the room to see a light brown haired girl clutching her head as well.

"Who are you?" The girl said in a rude tone.

"I'm…" I trailed off unsure if I should tell the girl my name. This could just be trick of my aunt's. I thought back to the many fake identities I've had over the years.

"Hi, my name is Paige and this is my brother Xander." I said thinking back to our days as swimmers in Colorado.

"I am Malia. Stiles?!" Malia said as she ran over to Stiles who laid on the floor. She shook him awake as I presume Luca did to me. I felt a hand wrap around my arm.

"Why did you do that?" Luca whispered in my ear.

"I don't trust her. I only trust Lydia and Stiles." I looked around the room, but I couldn't find Lydia. Just another girl waking up, she had black hair and was clad in a skirt and tights with a leather jacket on top of her shirt.

"Why?" Luca breathed into my ear.

"Because, when I went out to get that wolfsbane, I saw them, they aren't helping Araya." I said, but I apparently said it too loud.

"Wait, did you say you got the wolfsbane?" Malia interrogated.

"Yeah? What do you care?" Luca quipped. I lightly touched his arm so as if trying to say _don't_.

"I care because that's what got us trapped in here in the first place. And who in the hell do you thi-" Malia was cut off by Stiles who put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. She was a coyote for eight years and has no manners." Stiles explained, but Malia whined in protest.

"A coyote? Did she magically transform?" I asked sarcastically.Stiles looked at the girl in the leather jacket confusedly.

"I have one question," Stiles asked and we nodded in approval, "do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Supernatural as in unicorns or the Easter Bunny?" I asked. No I didn't believe in the supernatural. I was raised by someone who doesn't follow the rules, but makes the rules. I never had Santa Claus, but rather the torture of knowing that he wasn't real at the age of 6.

"He's awake! Guys, stop fighting and get over here." The girl in the leather jacket said, hovering over a brunet guy. He looked to be about the age of all of us, but everyone acted like he was in rushed over to him, we did to,but we stayed back not wanting to interfere.

"Scott, you ok?" Stiles asked with fear.

"Yeah. They don't have him, they don't have Derek." Scott stated with worry.

"We know, but right now they've got Lydia." The girl in the leather informed.

"Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?" Scott asked. Scot immediately jumped up and tried to pry the metal door open.

"Don't bother. I already tried." Luca said.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, I looked at Luca hoping that he would go along with the cover.

"Xander, Xander Calavera." Luca introduced. Thank god he went along with it.

"Look, I say when that door opens again we take out whoever's standing in the way and make a run for it." Malia suggested, who was leaning up against a support beam.

"What about Lydia?" The girl in the leather jacket said. _Okay this is bugging me. What the crap is her name!_

"What about her?" Malia asked.

"We're not leaving without her." Scott contributed, joining our little circle.

"Why not?" Malia said, she actually looked confused.

"Why? You actually have to ask why! When you are trapped in a Calavera prison and you escape you don't leave someone behind!" I exclaimed, totally, completely, 100 percent dumbfounded.

"Because we don't leave people behind. Remember, we talked about this. Rules of the wild animal kingdom don't apply to friends." Stiles explained to her.

"Wild animal kingdom?" Luca asked, but no one listened.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" The girl asked.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season I would eat her."

"Eat her?!" I yelled "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Stiles turned to me and said "Believe it or not it's progress."

"Guys we're not dead yet. That means that Araya wants something. Paige, Xander, you said your last name is Calavera. Are you related?" _Shit, I haven't thought this far._

"Yeah, she's… our… uh...aunt." I said. It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" The girl said.

"Maybe he left on his own." Stiles remarked.

"Maybe someone else got to him." Scott suggested.

"Maybe he was never in the loft to begin with." I commented. The door burst open. Severo, Santiago and Tulio entered the room with a mission. Severo electrocuted Scott and punched Stiles as Santiago approached Luca and I. I didn't notice Luca had come in front of me, as if to guard me. I looked up into his gray eyes and then saw darkness.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter will be the last part for episode one of season four!**

 **Love-Z!**


	4. The Dark Moon Part 4

"Hey, hey. C'mon wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, the entire world spinning and blurry. Pain ached in my side. I tried to clutch on to it to make the pain go away, but I couldn't move my hands. I turned to look at Luca, he was trying to break free. We were pinned up against a chicken wire fence, our hands in chains above us. Cords were coming out of a patch that was below my bra.

The world stopped spinning. I felt nauseous, I looked all around me once more. Luca and I were shirtless and had no shoes on. I tapped my foot in aggravation, I was livid at Araya, my own aunt, the one who practically raised me. As I tapped my foot I noticed I was standing in water, fully drenched, but Luca was totally dry, with no puddle.

A curtain in front of us dropped down to show everyone who was in the jail. Scott and Lydia were chained to metal chairs. _Oh my god. We were about to become fried_ pescado _at this rate… literally._

"Your hand goes here." Severo said, who was forcing the black haired girl's hand onto a knob. "So let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha and the little girl in there," Severo pointed right at me, Scott and Luca began struggling even more, knowing that my life was at risk, "If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the banshee and the young man in there."

 _He was actually going to do this. The man, who helped me with my Spanish homework, who helped me with my science fair project, was actually going to electrocute me._

"No, I'm not doing this!" The girl said as she struggled away from the dial.

"Are you sure? These two have the power to heal, these two don't." _What? Heal? Oh my god. I am seriously going to die tonight._

They kept rambling on, but I just kept saying my prayers. "We are going to ask some questions," Araya started. I was really considering punching her, "You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial.

"Kira, do what they say. Whatever they want. I can take it." Scott instructed, _he seemed like a nice guy._

"Kira! That's her name…I don't think I can take it." I mumbled.

"Hey, look at me. If anything happens, I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Luca looked up at his hands and smirked. It forced a laugh out of me. I know that he will always be by my side. I can count on him, he is more than a best friend, he is my brother.

" don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." Araya continued.

"What? How would I know that?"Scott yelled, confused, but scared or his friends.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya scolded, _she is enjoying this. I swear, I'm am going to -_

"We don't know. Why do you think we came here?" Lydia blurted, interrupting my thinking.

Araya sighed and then instructed, "Kira, turn the dial. Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?"

"No! No,no."Scott yelled, "Do it Kira. Do it." Worry filled inside of me waiting for the pain.

"Let's start at one." Araya casually stated, as if this situation were perfectly okay. I saw the dial turn, heat ran through my wrists, then my feet, until it reached it's maximum. Electricity ran through every square inch of my body, pain following. I grabbed onto the fence behind me, though the fence burned my hands. My body was overwhelmed with pain.

Then more of a shock filled my body hurting even more than the first time. I couldn't help but yelp a little. I tried not to succumb to the ever living pain that raced through me. The pain became unbearable and I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could, I couldn't take it any more. Then it stopped, it all stopped, time, the pain. All of it.

xXx

The memory replayed in my mind over and over. Electricity, pain, darkness, repeat. When I woke up, I was sitting straight up, with cloth in my mouth and a hand covering it. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the back seat of my jeep, and Luca was sitting right next to me. Wait. If he is back with me, then who is driving.

My vision was to blurry to see anything. "So where are we going" Luca asked.

"I don't know, I'm just following Stiles." Lydia said from the front seat, "Paige are you ok? That was one of the loudest screams I have ever heard, other than mine."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine thanks. It just hurt so bad. Mine was worse than Scott's I was drenched in water,and um, I was standing in a puddle." I said, trying to remember what just happened, "Look there is something we need to tell you."

Then Stiles' jeep swerved to the side of the road, and we followed. We got out and everyone followed suit. They began inspecting the jeep with caution.

"What happened?" Another woman said. She had claw marks that ran down her neck

"I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles whined.

"Scott we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." The woman stated.

"Go." Stiles told.

"Not without you." Scott argued.

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure out something we always do, just go." Stiles retorted.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I questioned the woman.

"I'm Braedan. Does your Jeep still work?" Braedan asked me.

"Yeah, of course it does. I just got a tune up."

"Great, I'm taking these two with me, okay? Scott you'll ride with them." Braedan instructed.

I ran and jumped in the jeep and put the covers on the door to keep the sand out. Scott was talking with Kira when I started the engine. "We need to tell them." Luca inquired.

"I know, but when?" I asked.

"Scott's their leader. If we tell him, then he can decide if he trusts us or not." Luca said, I liked the idea, but was worried, too.

"Okay."

Scott hopped in. "Let's go."

xXx

"So Scott, we need to talk," I started, "So Paige and Xander aren't our real names."

"I know."

"How?" I wondered curiously.

"I heard your heartbeat when you told me."

"How could you hear our heart beats?" Luca interrogated.

"Because I'm a werewolf."

What!?" We both said.

"Yeah. So what are your actual names.?"

"I'm Alexa and this is my… brother Luca." I concluded. I thought that if we started a new life, I didn't want to have to explain our past as hunters.

"Do you guys actually know Araya?"

"Yes she's our aunt." Luca told him.

"But you guys don't know about the supernatural."

"No we never actually learned until now. But Araya always said that we would face bigger things when we got older. I never knew what." I abruptly stopped the Jeep seeing a cliff in front of us.

"La iglesia." Braedan stated.

"What happened here?" Scott asked.

"Earthquake. Leveled the town completely." I chimed in, I lived here almost all my life, I hope I'd know.

"Why is the church still standing?"

"The locals think it's what's underneath." Braedan informed him.

"What's underneath?"

"Demons." Luca said, probably thinking about his encounter with one.

xXx

The large grey building suddenly came into view. "Are we seriously doing this?" Luca asked tremulously.

"If you want to save and find Derek he is in here," Braedan said confidently, " if you want to back out now be my guest." I pulled Luca aside.

"Look you don't have to do this. I forced you into doing this when you didn't want to. I forced to come down here from Jackson. And I'm sorry. You know I love doing this, going out exploring, and I know you stay back, get the guns and stay with the computer and-" Luca cut me off and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest and tried to hold back the sobs.

"It's ok. Where you go, I go." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said. I looked up at him. He smiled back down at me. I loved him, with every piece of me.

"Come on!" Braedan yelled. We ran up to her and she kicked down boards that were guarding the door. "Can you catch Derek's scent?"

"Yeah, I already got it." He put a hand out in front of us.

"What?" Braedan asked.

"There is something else in here." He stated. It made my hair stand on end. Werewolves and banshees, everything you were told as a child are.

"Like what?" Braedan questioned.

"Not human."

"Ok, here's the plan. You two, stay here and watch for anything." Braeden told us.

"What do we do if something does come?" I said.

"You scream."

"Scream?"

"Yes, you will injure them."

"Excuse me? Injure them? I'm just going to scream."

"She doesn't know?" Braedan turned to Scott.

"Know what?" Luca asked.

"The entire town heard your scream. Three people are hospitalized. One dead. They were all supernatural."

"Oh my god. I killed someone?"

"I'll tell you the rest later. Right now we need to go." Braeden and Scott left.

"Luca, I killed someone. I murdered someone. I hurt innocent people."

Luca's POV:

She looked truly upset. She had such compassion that it hurt her to know that she hurt people. What she doesn't know was that one of the people injured was me.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." I told her. She ran over to me and just buried her head into me and cried. I tried to calm her as best I could. She was torn.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. And another, and another. Alexa and I perked up and were ready. She opened the backpack she was carrying. She tossed me a 38 caliber and grabbed a Glock for herself. She put two daggers behind her belt and one in her boot. I grabbed two daggers for myself. Alexa unfolded her Oneida Kestrel bow and put on her quiver.

I grabbed another gun and put it in my back holster and the other under my arm. I got a shotgun and put two magazines in my back pocket.

"Ready?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." A huge roar caused the building to shake.

"Oh my god. Hid behind that alter." Alexa commanded. I did as I was told and she ran behind one of the pews. A huge person- looking thing came up from the stair well. It was covered in bones and its face was covered in a skull. It had claws the size of my hand.

Alexa bean to shoot, so I did to. It didn't even look phased. We kept shooting and shooting until we ran out. Alexa got up with her daggers to face off against the beast.

"Lexa! No!" I yelled, I didn't want her to get hurt. The thing just pushed her up against a near pillar.

It began to approach me. I replaced one of the magazines in my pistol and shot at it. Round after round I could tell it only made it more mad. I saw him take out one of his daggers.

Alexa's POV:

When the thing threw me, all I felt was the wind being knocked out of me. I watched it go to Luca. He shot at it and it only growled in return, then all hell broke loose.

It took out a dagger and stabbed Luca in the stomach. I tried to get up and stop it, but it was too late. I felt like everything I had ever loved had just been ripped away from me. I felt like the murder of my parents had happened all over again. I watched Luca's body drop to the floor. His grey eyes pierced through my body. All I could do was scream. So I did.

I dropped down to my knees and cried. I waited for the thing to come over and kill me, too. But it didn't I looked around for it, and alI found was a skull atop of a pile of ashes, right in front of Luca.

I pulled my myself together and went over to him. I held his head in my lap and looked in his striking grey eyes.

I did the first thing that came to mind, I checked his pulse. A light and unsteady beat thrummed under my fingers.

"Oh my god. Luca, please, please stay with. Please don't go. I can't live without you. Please." I whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Alexa! What happened?" I heard Scott say behind me.

"Um," I wiped the tears from my eyes, "That beast thing, it stabbed Luca."

"Well, where is it now?" Braedan asked. I pointed to the skull.

"You killed it?!" Braedan remarked, stunned.

"I don't know. What about Luca?" I said.

"We have our hands already full with Derek." Braedan said.

"Scott!" I heard someone yell. Stiles and Malia entered the church.

"Oh my god."Stiles said.

"Is that Derek?" Malia asked.

"Sort of." Stiles said.

"Can someone please help me with Luca. He is dying." I said. Malia helped me get Luca to my Jeep.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long to update! This is a really sad and long chapter and I hope you like it!I will update for the next chapter very soon! Love-Z!**


	5. 117

We pulled up to an animal hospital. I was confused about how this would help Luca. He was already practically dead. Malia helped me get him through the doors. A man cleared two tables, one for Luca and the other for Derek Hale.

He hooked up an IV and a heart moniter to Luca. The man tried to bandage his wound as best he could.

"I'm sorry your name is?"

"Alexa. It's nice to meet you…"

"Dr. Deaton. Who is this?" He gestured to Luca.

"This is my brother, Luca." I lied. He wasn't my actual brother, but my best friend, so that's what it felt like.

"No he's not." Scott said, "Who are you?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"I didn't lie. Not really. He is my best friend, so it feels like it." I explained.

"What is your name again?" Lydia asked. _Crap, I forgot I didn't tell them._

"It's not Paige and this isn't Xander. Our real names are Alexa and Luca. We met in foster care when I was six and he was seven parents were brutally murdered. His were hit by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry." Kira stated. I grabbed onto Luca's hand.

"He's cold. Really cold." I said.

"Derek is too." Lydia said.

"Do you think he is dead?" I asked.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott questioned.

"Derek? I'm not sure this is even something science can help. As for Luca? I don't think he has long." Deaton explained.

"So do we take them to a hospital?" Stiles asked.

"No, Luca and I deleted ourselves from all existence a long time ago. Taking him to hospital will just raise questions that I don't want to answer."

"I think it would just be safe to leave him here with will be safe here, I promise." Deaton promised.

"You mean from Kate." Stiles clarified.

"If she's alive, and is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia questioned.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be good for anyone, but herself."

"And bad for everyone else." Stiles piped in.

"Well that's comforting." I said.

"You guys should go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you can get some sleep. It's a school night. And you guys need to start worrying about your own lives again." Deaton said.

"Someone should stay with you." Scott said.

"Well I can. For two reasons. One, I don't have a place to go. And two, I'm not leaving his side." I explained.

"I'll stay. My grades are missing a few classes." Lydia volunteered.

"I am so not okay with this." Stiles said protectively. It made me laugh, he was crushing, _hard.  
_ "Stiles, go."

"No."

"Text us if anything happens." Scott told her.

"Nope. Still not okay with this. Not going anywhere. Alright just because you're stronger…" Stiles trailed off as he was drug out of the room by Scott.

"So, what's with you and Stiles?" I asked Lydia. At that point, Deaton had walked out of the room.

"What?"

"You heard me. Oh come on. Can't you see he has a total crush on you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't be with him anyway, he's with Malia."

"So you do like him."

"Subject change please! What's with you and Luca?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Can't you see he has a crush on you?"

"No, no, no, no. It's not like that. We are like brother and sister. It would be weird."

"Would it?"

"Subject change please!"

"So do you really not know about the supernatural?"

" you explain it? Please?"

"Okay so what do you know so far?"

"Scott is werewolf."

"Oh god."

xXx

I was awoken by a blaring noise. Dr. Deaton rushed in. Luca's heart monitor was beeping.

"He's flatlining!" Deaton explained. _Oh my god, he is dying. He is dying. My best friend. He is going away. Just like my parents._

Air left the earth. I couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, nothing felt right. I just wanted to give up, on life, time, everything. Because in that moment, my best friend, my brother… died.

xXx

Do you ever feel like nothing is right in the world? Do you ever feel like you don't belong? Have you ever catch yourself thinking back to that one embarrassing moment five years ago and you wish you had the ability to change it all? That's how I feel.

We finally decided to take Luca to a hospital. But it was too late. Luca McKinnon was dead. He left me with this guilty feeling. He left me knowing that it was my fault he was dead. I was the one that forced him into the church. It was always me.

Now, I can't shake that feeling. That feeling of guilt. That night, I had a panic attack. That's what the doctors say at least. But in the supernatural world, I had a separation attack. It's when your mate, sibling, or parent dies and you almost do, too.

Ten years ago, the same thing both had a separation attack, me and Luca. Our rooms were right next door to each other. Science couldn't explain it. We were the impossible, partners in crime, best friends… irreplaceable.

I wasn't allowed to see him. He wasn't able to have a funeral because there was no way to ID family. But even though I hated myself, life had to go on.

xXx

"Alexa?" Someone said.

"What." I wasn't in the mood for talking, I was fine curled up in a ball.

"Hey, it's Lydia." Again, I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to hate myself.

"Look, you don't have to talk, just listen. A little while ago, I lost my best friend, too. She was stabbed in the stomach. I just want you to know that I am here for you. All of us. I know you don't have a place to stay. You can come live with me. Our house is big enough."

"Does it get easier?" I asked, I looked up at her, and saw genuine love and worry.

"Does what?"

"The guilt."

"Oh, honey." She came and hugged me and I just cried and cried. I didn't want to accept that fact.

I slept at the Martin's that night. They are a sweet family. But I wanted mine. I took everything for granted. And I wanted to be selfish and have my family back.

"Lex? I am headed to the vet to help Deaton, okay?"

"Can I come?" Lydia looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you up for that?"

"Yeah, I need to accept it and move on."

"Of course you can come."

xXx

We pulled up to the vets office.

"How's he doing?" Lydia asked Deaton as we walked through the door.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high. I want to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand. Alexa, hold his other hand." He grabbed a scalpel from the tray beside him. He cut into him and it healed right after.

"That looks like it healed really fast." I said.

Deaton looked at me and explained "Unusually fast."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's try something else. Alexa grab me a five milliliter syringe. Top drawer. Lydia, grab some of that anesthesia." I did as I was told and walked back to the tray.

"Guys. Guys? Guys!" I yelled. He was flexing his claws, ready to attack. He sat up and turned toward Lydia and Deaton.

"Derek? Derek?" They said his name over and over again.

Derek's POV:

They said my name over and over again. All I saw were demons. I don't know these people, but something smelled familiar.

"Jael?" I asked. It had their scent, but it was a little different.

"How do you know my mother?" Someone said.

Everything went red , my vision was blurry. My head hurt. One of them was an imposter. I punched him, I couldn't take it. So I ran.

Alexa's POV:

"Oh my god!" I rushed over to Deaton.

"Get my phone, it's in my bag, call Scott!" Lydia yelled.

"Passcode?"

"2784!" I dialed Scott's number, it rang, then went to voicemail.

"He won't answer!"

"Call Stiles!" Try again, fail.

"No answer!"

"Call Ken Yukimura!"

"No answer!"

"Text him to tell Scott to call Lydia."

"Hey, Scott! It's Alexa. Yeah, so Derek may have punched Deaton and then ran away. You and Stiles need to get here. Now!"

Lydia was bandaging deaton when the boys arrived.

"I don't think he is younger in just the body, but the mind, too."

"He didn't recognize either of us, but he recognized Alexa."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Oh I have never met him. But if I met a family member I can try."

"How?" Stiles asked.

"It's this thing I can do. If I go somewhere where they were or touch a precious item, I get the whole memory back. I can do it with all five senses, but I have no control over which one. Think of it as deja vu on steroids."

"Seriously?" Scott asked, I nodded.

"Okay well we need to find him." Lydia said.

"Okay, well if you were a teenage werewolf and you are scared where do you go?"

"Well a wolf goes back to its den, Derek lives in the loft."

"Not when he was a teenager." Stiles added.

"The Hale House." Lydia stated.

"He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet."

"We should probably tell my dad first." Stiles said.

"Who is your dad?" I questioned.

"The sheriff." Lydia stated.

We burst through the doors at the station. The man staring back almost looked relieved. He said something to the other two deputies. Then he waved us over to his office.

"I want you to be honest with me, have you two been time traveling. Because if time traveling is real, you know what, I'm done. I'm out. You are going to be driving me to Eichen House."

"We found him like that." Scott pitched in.

"Where?! Swimming in the fountain of youth?!" The Sheriff said.

"No, we found him in a tomb of wolfsbane in an aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church int the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."

"You told me you were camping!" Sheriff yelled.

"We were, in Mexico."

"And who is this? Let me guess, she comes from a long line of freaking werewolves?!"

"Close, hunters actually." I sarcastically stated.

"Oh my god."

"Look Derek has been aged backwards." Scott told the Sheriff.

"Dad,she just needs to talk to him."

"Why do they have a special connection?"

"Possibly" I retorted.

"Well so far he's not talking to anybody." The sheriff informed.

"He'll talk to me." Scott and I said at the same Sheriff got the boy and brought him in. Derek sat on the couch in front of us.

"Jael. Jael Black?"

" _Talia, you can't tell my daughter. I won't let you. I want her to have a normal life."_

" _Jay, you know she won't. You know if you don't tell her, something bad will happen."_

" _Mom? Who is that?"_

" _Derek, this is Jael Black."_

 _A black SUV swerved toward a tan Saturn. "Talia, please don't do this."_

" _I told you something bad will happen. Oh don't worry, I am only killing you and Michael, not handsome, little Lucas."_

" _It's Luca."_

" _What do you care? You are dead!"_

" _Jael? Michael? Where are you?"_

" _Who are you?" The woman put the knife behind her back when talking to the child._

" _I'm Talia Hale. Where is your mommy and daddy?"_

" _My mommy said not to talk to strangers."_

" _Oh sweetheart, I'm not a stranger. I know your mommy. She is my sister. So I am your aunt."_

" _My mommy is in here."_

" _Goodbye, Jael don't worry I'll take good care of Alexa."_

" _Talia? Talia stop! Don't hurt her!"_

" _Sorry Nate! I have a promise to keep!" The knife struck through the woman's heart._

" _Nate, I am going to kill you, but it won't be me. I have two little betas here dying to be alphas, they are twins actually. Ethan! Aiden!"_

" _Talia! You are teaching six year olds how to murder!"_

" _Do it boys!"_

"Ethan, Aiden! Oh my god! Mom! Dad! Luca!" I yelled. Images flashed before my eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Scott yelled.

"No, no wait Scott. Don't hurt him" I tried to explain, but he ignored me.

"What makes you think I will talk to you." Derek questioned. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't breathe.

"Alexa, look at me. You need to take deep breaths. In. Out." Lydia tried to calm me down.

"You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back. You can trust us."

"Stiles! Scott! What do I do?" Lydia yelled, I held out my hand trying to grasp onto the air that I had time stopped. Literally. All of time, frozen. I could breathe again.

I walked over to Scott. He was crouched down in front of Derek, his eyes shone a bright red.

"You are an alpha." Derek stated. And time resumed once more.

"Alexa? How did you get over there?" Lydia asked.

"I think I just stopped time."

"Who are you? All of you?" Derek interrogated.

"Well I am the daughter of Jael and Nathaniel Black."

"We are the people keeping you out of jail." Stiles retorted.

"Let us help you." Scott tried to convince him.

"No, I will only talk to Jael."

"Can't do that at the moment."

"Why?"

"Unless you want drive to the cemetery. My parents died ten years ago."

"Alexa, can I talk to you?" Lydia asked.

"Sure." She took me out of the office into a conference room.

"What did you see?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Talia Hale?"

"Yeah that's Derek's mom."

"Well she killed my parents and Luca's. And she was my mom's sister, as well as Araya Calavera. Do you know anyone by the name of Ethan and Aiden?"

"Uh-oh"

"They killed my dad, who was apparently an alpha. That's how they got their Alpha status."

"Nice."

Stiles walked in, "Derek agreed."

"Ok well I need to go pick up Kira. Alexa,do you want to come?"

"Sure. Let me grab my bag."

xXx

"Let me pump some gas." Lydia said, leaving me and Kira in her car.

"So about Mexico," Kira started "I'm sorry about having to turn the dial on you. Do you, well… Are you… um."

"Mad?" I tried to finish.

"No, because I know you had no choice, even if I didn't know you. Think of it this way, think of it the other way around, would you be mad if Scott had to turn the dial on you?"

"What?"

"I can see that he likes you."

"Hey! Can someone grab me my credit card please?" Lydia shouted through the window.

"Lydia, it looks like you have a full tank." Kira said, "Alexa, look."

"Where did she go?" We both got out of the car.

"Lydia?" She was frozen still, but not like before. She was standing in front of the bathroom. Just standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't look."

"Oh my god."I said, dumbfounded. Before us lie a once living man. Blood was all around the bathroom. His intestines ha been ripped from his body.

"Oh my god." Kira whispered.

"Lydia, call the sheriff." I commanded. She did do as someone's phone began to ring. Lydia pulled out her pastel pink phone and answered the call. Flies buzzed around the body.

"We called Stilinski. They are on their way." Lydia began.

"What does it look like? Can you send pictures?"

"It looks like death." I commented. Lydia put Scott on speaker and opened her camera. She began to take pictures of the murder.

"To be honest, I have a 4.0 in AP biology and there are things on these walls that I have never seen before."

"I took college level classes in medical sciences and I have never seen 15% of these intestines." I stated, the two girls started at me, awed that I took college were talking on the other side of the phone.

"Hey can you guys speak up?" I asked.

"They are going to the Hale vault at the school!" Scott yelled, and then they hung up.

"Let's go!" Kira yelled. We hopped in the car and drove off.

"What's the Hale vault?" I questioned.

"It's a vault under the school. It belonged to Talia Hale. Only a Hale can open it."

"Okay. I got that now. I'm still learning."

"Do you have any swords?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but not here. It's at Lydia's"

"You brought weapons into my house!?"

"Yeah. Did you want me to leave them on the doorstep?"

"My house is on the way there. We can stop and get them."

xXx

I opened my bag and took everything out. "Jesus." Kira exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Lydia yelled.I grabbed my Chinese ring daggers and my glock. I gave Kira a sword.

"I hope they are ok." KIra said, once we were in the car. We pulled up to the school and ran towards the vault, leaving Lydia behind. I heard a loud roar and followed the sound.

Kira and I ran to find Scott and Malia surrounded by bone covered giants.

I shot a full round at the beasts, but nothing worked. They were the same things that killed Luca.

"Stop! Lex stop!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw the same platinum blond hair I thought was dead.

"Oh my god! Luca!"I ran over to hug him, but then a thing came up behind him and started choking him. Someone came and attacked the other two beasts. When I turned back to Luca, he was gone. Derek kept fighting the beasts until a roar summoned them back. He turned back to us as someone completely had glowing yellow eyes and a beard.

"Alexa? Long time no see." The man said.

 **AN: Ok, guys I cried when I wrote this. I know it is a long chapter, but this is how the chapters are going to look from now on. Happy reading! Fav, Follow, Review! Love, Z!**


	6. The Mute Part 1

"Who are you?" I asked. I had taken him aside to talk about how the hell he knows me.

"You are my cousin." Derek said. "As of right now, I need to go find someone. That person took something from me"

"Wait. How close were you and my parents?"

"Very close. My parents always fought. Whenever they did, I would go over to your house. They were my second parents."

"Do you have any memories of us and them?"

"Yeah, me you and Luca-"

"You knew Luca?"

"Yeah, we all did. His parents came from Egyptian gods and goddesses. They were alphas. So were your parents. Your mother was a kitsune from banshee decent. Your father was an Alpha, also from Banshee decent."

"Wait, so doesn't that mean that I have to be some sort of supernatural being."

"Yes, but your mother is going to have to tell you."

"My mom… she is dead."

"I know. She will tell you though." That night, I slept over at his house. He was telling me all these stories. My favorite was when he, Luca and I were baking an apple crisp and it all went wrong.

xXx

There was a loud slam from blow my bed. Then I could hear someone yell "Are you insane!".

" _Who did Derek piss off this time?"_

" _His coach. Almost dented his car. Someone in this household needs to teach him how to control his anger!"_

" _Okay. I pick you Peter."_

" _Talia! Come on! You know I hate people."_

" _Too bad so-"_

A loud roar came from the loft, a roar that I. Derek. I grabbed all of my stuff and headed downstairs to see who was here.

The man looked familiar, I could have sworn I had seen him somewhere.

"Who is that?"We said in unison.

"Alexa, this is my uncle, Peter."

" _Isaac, this is Derek's uncle, Peter. A little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."_

" _Hi."_

"Alexa? " Derek waved his hand infront of my face, "I asked if you needed a ride."

"To where?" I asked, "I have nowhere to go."

"Then why do you have all of your stuff?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know, I have nothing, no family, no Luca. No name. Nothing." I said, on the verge of tears. I had just realized the hard, cold truth. I have nothing except for a duffel bag of stuff.

"You have us. We are your family. We will get you enrolled into high school, and you can live with us." Derek said. I couldn't take it anymore, I know he seemed like a cold hearted jerk, but he actually has compassion. I went up and hugged him. "It's ok I will take care of you."

"Thank you." I looked up into his green sparkling eyes, it reminded me of Luca in a way, the way I looked at him before he died.

"Come on. Let's get you enrolled."

xXx

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked me and Derek as we entered Beacon Hills High School.

"I am getting enrolled." I stated.

"Awesome! Well I'll talk to you later, we have to get to class." Scott informed.

"Which class?" I questioned.

"Algebra." Lydia said, coming up from behind me.

"Have fun." I spent the rest of the time in the lobby, waiting for Derek.

Finally the came out of the meeting room. A nice lady told me "I have you shadowing one of our top students, Lydia Martin." A grin instantly appeared on my face.

"Thanks again Derek."

"I'll take you to her first class." The nice woman told me.

xXx

"So do you have any plans for after school?" Lydia asked me. I had really bonded with her and Kira today, but not much with Malia. She acted like she didn't even trust me, I had told her everything she needs to know about me.

"No, no plans at all. Why?" I told them. She smirked at Kira, the devilish way, not the good way. "What? What do your devilish little minds have planned?" I said, kind of getting scared.

"We are going to watch Stiles and Scott practice." Kira informing of this plan.

"Ok, I love football."

"Oh honey, football here is a joke. Lacrosse is the real sport. Now I have to meet up with someone, so I will meet you two there."Lydia mocked. We headed out to the field and sat in the bleachers.I began to smell something, like guacamole. _God I hated am I smelling guac?_ All the sudden Malia came into view. She sat down next to Kira and didn't say a word to me.

I turned back to the practice and looked for Scott and Stiles.

"Oh my god, no,no,no! This can't be happening." I said, worried for the sake of my entire social life.

"What? Your reak of fear." Malia pointed out. She was right, my stomach did somersaults, I was going to throw up. I sprinted to the school, hoping I would make it to the nurse. Kira and Malia were right on my tail. I turned into the first door possible, the boys locker room. I made it to a sink and threw up this black molasses looking liquid.

"Are you okay?"Kira asked genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy."

"Alexa?" I heard come from the showers.

"Stiles?" Malia questioned back, "What are you doing in here?

"We had to run." Scott responded. He gaped at the black liquid in the sink.

"Well, get back out there, there is someone out there that can and most likely will be captain." I told them.

"You know him?" Stiles interrogated.

"Yes and I will explain later. Go" They did as I told them, and we followed them out. We sat back down at the bleachers, and watched the rest of practice. I went to go talk to my arch enemy, the boy I could punch in the face. I abandoned the girls and confronted the little -.

"Hey! I yelled at him. I ran up to him, but a large force stopped me, Scott. Scott restrained me from punching him. He just laughed at me, which only made me want to kick his ass even more. Now Stiles was trying to hold me back. And then two other boys joined in. "Okay, okay. I'm fine. I said I'm fine!" The boys released their grip cautiously.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I yelled at him.

"Because I left Devenford." He said matter-of-factly.

"I mean why did you come to Beacon?"

"Look, it's not like I planned you being here, okay. I honestly never wanted to see you again. I never know where you are going, Texas, Colorado."

"Fine." I left, I cannot be in the same room as Liam Dunbar.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I needed to break this into 2 parts because I needed to figure out how to make Liam break his ankle. I hope you guys like the idea of Liam hating Alexa, and vise versa! Happy reading!**

 **Love,Z!**


	7. The Mute Part 2

So I did, I left and hoped I never saw his scrawny little-

"What was that all about?"Malia asked me.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you date a younger guy?"

"Look, he is not younger."

"He is a freshman."

"I know. I just scored really well on my test."

"You're 15?!"

"Yeah."

"Ok then." Malia mumbled and walked towards the algebra classroom. I stopped at my locker to grab my textbooks. The bell rung as I cursed under my breath and ran to class.

"Alexa!" Ms. Fleming called, "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Alright volunteers to the board. Lydia, Diego, Malia." Lydia jumped up from in front of me and I could have sworn I heard Malia growl.

"Spill." Stiles commanded, sitting next to me.

"What?"

"What is it with you and Liam?"

"Say his name again without the word death in it, and I will strangle you."

"Oh you can tr and strangle me, but-" I cut him off by bending his finger which was pointed at me.

"I will try and succeed."

"Okay, just please tell me."

"No."

"You do realize that my dad is the sheriff and I have the ability to look at your records."

"Which records? Macaela Bose? Meghan Kashka? Jordan Scot?"

"Okay I get it." Stiles said as his phone vibrated.

xXx

We exited the classroom and met Scott and Kira at Stiles' locker. We walked hurriedly towards Scott's locker.

"An axe murderer?" Kira questioned.

"A family murdering axe murderer." Stiles replied.

"Oh that's not a mouthful." I remarked.

"I already heard." Scott said, worried.

"Wait. What? You did? How?" Stiles practically yelled.

"My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news." Scott informed us.

"Perfect lets go."

"Stiles wait." I reluctantly said.

"What?"

"We've got econ in five minutes."Scott told him.

"Alright, did you forget the part about the family- murdering axe murderer?"

"Stiles." I said. I saw the devil out of the corner of my eye. I still can't believe he did that to me. Embarrassing me in front of all of the 7th grade.

"Alexa?" Scott said, touching my shoulder, a shock of heat rushed through my body.

" _Stiles, just to warn you, you are going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you earplugs or headphones." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked up at the blue lights. I looked to my left and right just to see the same thing, white plastic and blue lights._

 _I sat up and I was on a medical bed. Stiles, Scott, a doctor , and two other adults. They walked out of the room, but Scott stayed. I hopped off the bed and a shudder of fear rushed through my veins._

" _You know what they are looking for right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of the brain start to shrink. It's what my mom had." I feel like I had just been run over by a car, the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breath. Scott embraced Stiles into a hug._

 _Then I was on a bed, a young, shirtless Scott standing in front of me, gauze covered his side, just below the ribs. He began to pull off the gauze, revealing a bloody bite mark. Pain encased my side, thrumming through my ribs. I sat up from his bed, clutching my side. I didn't take two steps before tripping over his lacrosse stick. He turned to me, eyes glowing yellow._

" _Alexa? I need you to wake up, okay?" He said to me. He began to shift, shift into something I've only seen once before. In a nightmare. He shifted into my father._

" _Do you see what you have done to this family! You betrayed me! You betrayed your mother! Even Luca! Especially Luca. You ungrateful little bitch!" He yelled. He began to take off his belt. I knew what was coming, he was going to hit me. Like he always used to do._

" _No! Stop, please!" I screamed, before everything faded._

"Guys! She is awake!" Kira called. Liam and Lydia ran over to me. I was confused to why Liam was coming to see if I was okay.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"Lydia asked me. I tried to sit up from the medical bed I was lying on. It was apparent I was in the nurse's office, I just wanted to know for how long I had been here.

"Um, fine, but my side hurts a little." I told them recalling the flashback I had to Scott's wound.

"Why are you here?" I asked, eyeing Liam.

"Well, after you strangled me in the hallway, I kind of had to come to the nurse's office, too."

"I strangled you?" he nodded, "I am so sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah. I hate you and everything, but I would never purposefully hurt you unless you really pissed me off."

"Okay, looks like you two need some privacy so we are going to go." Lydia commented, grabbing Kira's wrist and dragging her out of the office.

"So do you pass out often?" Liam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, yes actually. They started happening when I came to Beacon Hills. I don't know why either."

"What do you see in them?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes they are past nightmares, with actual pain, or they are other people's memories."

"What was this one?"

"Both."

"Has that happened before?"

"Why do you care so much Liam?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need help especially from you."

"Oh my god! Alexa, seriously? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh don't play games, you know why!"

"Why because I did better than you on finals?"

"No, because you punched me and your dad got a restraining order, then I had to move to different, lower classes!"

"I'm sorry that I have a wicked right hook!"

"Oh to hell with you! You want to see a damn good right hook?"

"Geez, you must have really hit your head!"

"Enough with you two!" Lydia stormed into the office, Kira close behind. "We can hear you from outside!"

"Go to hell Liam Dunbar because I swear to God that that is the only place where I won't be able to hunt you down a kick the living-"

"Okay! Language!" Lydia said, putting her hand over my mouth and leading me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked the two once Lydia released me.

"Well you two are going to go watch practice with Malia." Lydia told me.

"And where will you be?"

"Who wants to know?" Lydia smirked and walked off. Kira and I headed out to the field, Malia had already beaten us out there. At this point, the boys were finishing the running portion of tryouts, Stiles coming in dead last. I opened my chemistry book and started studying. Being in honors chemistry is the easiest thing I have ever done, next to shooting a .38.

The girls were talking about boys and I was just aimlessly watching the lacrosse team, watching Liam be a show-off.

"That was luck! Do-over!" Malia screamed, standing next to me. I tried to pull her back down to the bleachers, but she just pushed me away. The coach just yelled something back.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles!" Malia shouted.

"Oh god." I mumbled. Liam came to front of the line, once more. He rushed Scott and Stiles, Stiles trying to stop him first, yet failed. Then Scott flipped him over one shoulder, and a snap could be heard through the stadium. Scott, Stiles and I rushed him to Beacon Hills Memorial hospital.

xXx

"Hi mom." Scott said to a woman in purple scrubs. That was the woman I saw in my flashback, in the MRI room. I assumed it was Stiles' mom. I helped Stiles get him into a wheelchair, and Dr. McCall said something to him before pushing him away to his room. "I gotta get going. I promised Malia I would help her study." Stiles said, Scott nodded and I responded by saying "I'll stay here with him."

"Sorry, but I don't really trust you around him, so I am not leaving you here alone with him." Scott replied.

"I don't need to say it was your fault do I?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know," Scott responded.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf powers, this kid wouldn't be limping, he would be crawling, back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, maybe he wouldn't be hurt."

"It's okay to want something for yourself once a while. Team cap, the Alpha. You're still human."

"What Stiles is trying to say, is that we don't have 'I owe you's', we have something more than that,we have your back. And what has it been? Like a week since I've met you? And you and your pack have saved my ass like twenty times okay?"

"Alexa, it's your pack, too." Scott smiled, I was officially a part of his pack.

"Don't you have a date with Malia?" I looked at Stiles and smirked. He smiled back and turned to the doors.

Scott and I walked towards room 205, Liam's room.

"So, now that you're apart of the pack, what's been going on lately?"

"What?"

"You heard me. The blackouts? Strangling freshman? How do you know Liam?"

"The blackouts? No clue. They started when I came here, when I met you guys. Strangling freshman? Um, again, I have no clue. It was during the most recent blackout. I had no clue what I was doing. How do I know Liam? Well we went to the same school. I graduated one year early and apparently I am smart enough to be a junior."

"You're fifteen?!"

"Second reaction in one day." We approached room 205 eavesdropped on Liam talking with his physician. I realized who the doctor was, Liam's dad. Who has met me who was about to come out of the room. I panicked and grabbed Scott by the shirt and forced my lips to his. Until Dr. Geyer walked away. I pulled away and looked into the shocked face of someone who was dating one of my bestfriends. I've been stupider before, so I'm not too worried.

"What the hell?!" Scott whisper-shouted.

"That was Dr. Geyer, Liam's dad, who I know. If he saw me, I would be in so much trouble."

"Why?"

"He got a restraining order against me and Liam."

"Alexa!" Scott's phone vibrated and he answered a call.

"Lydia? Okay, slow down… So am I, I am at the hospital with Alexa."

"What? What happened? Who died?"

"I think someone is about to." He grabbed my wrist and ran. We turned a corner and saw a bloody teenage boy about to eat Scott's mom, who was screaming. A loud roar traveled through the hospital hallway. Scott ran and pummeled the boy. He pushed the bloody kid against a wall. The boy put his foot on Scott's chest and pushed him to the opposing wall. The boy ran from Scott, I would too if I just attacked his mom.

"I'm okay. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Go get that son of a bitch." Scott growled and ran off after him.

"What is his name?" I asked Dr. McCall.

"Sean. Sean Walcott."

"Hey. Did anyone hear that?" Someone faintly said.

"Oh god." I ran back the way we came to Liam's room. I found him limping outside his room, Sean turned the corner.

"Hey Sean!" I taunted. Liam realized his presence.

"What do you want?"

"Step away from the idiot."

"Come on Alexa." Liam whined. Instead,Sean grabbed his wrist and bent it behind his back, probably giving him a distal radius fracture.

"Why is it that everyone chooses the hard way?" I mumbled. I reach for the blade I had been keeping in my boot. I did an aerial cartwheel towards them, which surprised him, giving me the opening I needed. I plunged the blade in his neck, pulling Liam from his grasp. I can tell this only irritated him more. He sloppily swung at my head, giving me the chance to duck and nail him in the stomach.

This knocked him back and I took the chance to hit him in the head with a reverse tornado kick. He caught me off guard and grabbed my foot, throwing me to ground. He reached down and grabbed me by the neck. He reached for the knife in my hand, but I didn't let go, so he decided to dislocate my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and dropped the knife.

He grabbed my bad arm and Liam's broken wrist. He drug us up to the roof. Sean was about to throw us both over the ledge when Scott bust through the door. They said something, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking of a way to escape his grasp. I saw his weak spot and elbowed him in the jaw. He stumbled back but kicked me over the edge. I grabbed onto the slippery metal of the ledge, but cried out in pain because of my shoulder.

"Scott! I can't hold on! Scott!" I screamed. Apparently Sean decide to throw Liam over the edge, too. He grabbed both of our wrists, only it was my bad shoulder and Liam's wrist. I tried to climb up the wall. I could feel my fingers slipping.

"Scott! I'm slipping!" I yelled. Sean came up behind Scott and grabbed the arm latched onto Liam's wrist, causing his grip on me to tighten. His claws dug into my wrist, but it was too late. I slipped. His claws sliced through my skin as I fell. I grabbed onto Liam's feet. I looked up and watched the deranged teenager pull Scott's other arm. He bit Liam's arm to stop him from falling. Finally, he pulled Liam and I up.

I looked at Sean, lying on the ground with an axe in his back. Then, a man dressed in all black pulled the axe from his back and walked away. I just closed my eyes, letting the pain rattle through me. And I needed to sleep.

 **AN: HEy guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! So much happened! Please review! Don't forget to follow and fave! Love-Z!**


	8. The Benefactor

"Rise and shine." Stiles said, hovering over me. I opened my eyes and tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I looked down at my hands and realized they were zip-cuffed to a wooden chair. My body and mouth were duct taped. I looked up at Stiles and whined in protest.

"I got him." Scott groaned from the bathroom, my eyebrows raised in question. He came out of the bathroom with Liam also duct taped to a chair.

"Guys we are going to take the tape off your mouth. Do you promise not to scream?" Liam nodded in agreement and all the boys looked towards me. I muffled a groan. Stiles ripped the tape off my mouth. The first thing that came out of my mouth was "What the hell?!"

"Okay Liam, you have seen many confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight." Stiles began.

"What about her?" Liam asked, talking about me.

"Oh I already knew about this stuff… Which is why i'm wondering why I am duct tape to a chair!" I yelled, glaring at Stiles.

"Maybe you should tell them." Stiles commented to Scott.

"Tell us what?" Liam and I questioned in unison.

"Liam… what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had t do in order to save your life-"

"Oh spit it out already!" I interrupted.

"Is going to change you." Scott finished.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles!" Scott and I yelled together, although my life would be better without Liam, I guess I didn't want him dead. Somewhere deep inside me, I am glad he came here. Muffled weeping came from beside me. Oh god. Scratch that. I shook my head and stifled a laugh.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Stiles and Scott began to break the tape loose. Liam stood up, slowly and grabbed the chair.

"Guys!" I tried to scream in warning. I lifted my hands above my head and pulled down, breaking the zip tie in record time. I grabbed Liam's arm in an attempt to stop him from punching Stiles.

" _You stay away from that girl. Okay?" A little boy resembling Liam stood next to Dr. Geyer. Liam hung his head, "Look, Liam. Don't blame yourself for any of this, got it? I heard from other parents that she was bullying their kids, too. You punched her and it wasn't unjust."_

" _Dad, I really like this girl though." Liam cried. I caught on to the fact that they were talking about me. Wait. Liam used to like me? I must be seriously blind to not see that_ Liam _of all people liked me._

" _I know, buddy. Can I trust you on this?" The doctor held out his hand, Liam high-fived it and then did this really cool handshake. "'Member what we always say?"_

" _Partners in crime, two birds of a feather."_

"I got him!" I could hear Stiles scream at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to stand up, but I soon remembered that I was duct taped to a chair. So I stood up, chair still intact. "Oh my god." I whispered, then I fell back on the chair, it breaking into different sized shards.

"Alexa! Are you okay?" Someone yelled, I couldn't make out who, but they actually sounded worried about me. It reminded me of Luca.

"Yeah, I'm good." I yelled back, before I knew it, feet stumbled up the stairs.

"How did you get out of that so quickly?" Scott asked pointing to the broken chair and gray duct tape lying on the floor of his bedroom.

"I was raised by hunters." I slyly commented.

"Fair enough. Look I need to get to my house before my dad calls your mom." Stiles told us.

"Why would he call Scott's mom?"

"Because there is a ninety- nine percent chance that I am with him." Stiles said, he left the house, leaving me and Scott in his living room.

"Look, what I did to day at the hospital, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't have Geyer seeing my face. If he did I would be at Rikers."

"Rikers?"

"A maximum security prison in New York City. Meg Chambers would be sitting in an eight-by-ten."

"Look I get it. And don't be sorry, I can tell you like someone else."

"I have only loved three people in my life. They are all dead."

"You aren't alone, okay? You have us." He put his hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.

"Oh! There was something you wanted to tell when I was zip-cuffed to a chair."

"Yeah… about that," he drug on, "tomorrow night is a full moon, and we just want to make sure when I scratched you, I didn't turn you."

"Only a bite can turn people though."

"I know, we just want to make sure, okay?"

"For you, I will. Where?"

"Lydia's boat house, I can have her text you the address. You do have a car right?"

"Yeah. I will be there. Who do you think like?"

"That is for you to figure out."

"Bye." I said with a laugh and let myself out.

xXx

When I got to school, I went straight to AP Spanish, even though I speak it fluently. No one needs to know that though. I mainly slept through that class, but when I exited the classroom, I was swarmed by a group of supernatural creatures. And Stiles. They led me out to where the busses were parked.

"Malia, Liam is going to be chained with you in the basement." Siles informed her. He had a worried look on his face, more like fear.

"I am not sharing my basement." Malia retorted back.

"Actually it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia said.

"Wait, what is going on?" I questioned them.

Scott swiftly answered me "Every full moon, we shift. Liam is turning, his wrist, ankle and bite mark have healed. That's how we know. Anyways, Liam nor Malia can control the shift yet so we chain them in the basement."

"We can use the boathouse." Stiles suggested. I thought back to my shoulder and the claw marks. I was turning, too.

"If we are going to trick someone, why don't we use the trickster?" Lydia said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Who me? Uh-uh. No. No way. Why don't we use Alexa? Liam obviously likes her." Kira suggested, everyone else groaned.

"What?!" I screamed, "Liam Dunbar does not like me! If that sentence ever comes out of your mouth ever-" I lunged at her, but Stiles put his hand over my mouth and his arm over my torso, restraining me. He brought me to the other side of the bus in an attempt to calm me. I tried to fight him, but not knowing how to control my powers is what caused me to stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with concern coating his voice.

"I hate it when people ask me that."

"Is the total of your being in good health?"

"No." I confessed, I was definitely not okay.

"What's wrong?"

"Me."

"Alexa, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah there is."

"Spill."

"I think I'm changing."

"Like, wolfy?"

"Yes, and when a hunter turns, they have to commit suicide. Although I just got here and I am best friends with banshees and werewolves, I am still loyal to my other half."

"No. No way in hell are we letting you do that, even if that means me having to follow you around and confiscate your weapons, I will."

"Stiles that's sweet, but it's my heritage. Let's just have to hope for the best tonight."

"I don't care about it your heritage, I care about you." Malia turned the corner, and I got really worried about if she heard what Stiles had just said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"The world is rainbows and sunshine, my little pinkie puff." Again, she growled at him, or maybe me. Tough love.

"Kira just went to talk to Liam."

"Alexa, you are going to come with us to Lydia's boathouse, okay." I glared at him, praying to God that he wouldn't say anything about me shifting.

"We just want to make sure that you don't shift." Malia told me.

"I know. I get it."

"Let's go." Stiles said. He walked past me and his finger 'accidentally' curled around over mine, sending butterflies through me.

xXx

That night was mostly a blur. We went to Lydia's lake house and I ended up in the boat house with a psychotic Liam. Scott and the pack were right, Liam was a werewolf. So was I. I watched Scott and Kira slow dance. Boring. And then I blacked out.

This morning I felt like I was hungover, my head pounding. I looked around the room I was in, red string on a corkboard, a fairly messy bedroom. But it wasn't mine. I stood up, noticing the dark scarlet red satin pajamas I was currently dressed in matched the dark sky outside the window. My clothes were neatly folded on the desk, opposite the bed. My ring daggers on top of the pi le. The smell of smoke filled the room. I grabbed the silver daggers and sprinted down the wooden stairs.

I rounded the corner and saw someone standing by the oven. I went with my first instinct and threw the dagger, just barely missing the figure.

"Jesus!" Stiles yelled. He dropped the glass plate he was holding, "You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"Fantastic. Hungry?"

"For burnt eggs? Always." I grinned at his awful cooking. It reminded me of someone. An old friend.

"No, they're pancakes."

"Scooch." I pushed Stiles out of the way and began to make breakfast for the both of us, "Whose bed did I just wake up in?"

"Mine." Stiles said.

"And where did you sleep?"

"Right next to you."I reached over the counter and slapped him.

"I was unconscious, you pervert."

"Get over yourself. For the record, I slept on top of the sheets I was babysitting you to make sure you were okay."

"So how did I get into these pajamas?"

"Lydia. Who else has silk pajamas?"

"These are satin."

"Whatever. How did you learn to cook?"

"Luca." I hung my head, dread pooled in the pit of my stomach as my heart sunk until it was a heavy weight in my abdomen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sat at the bar stool, his fingers laced together.

"It's okay. How do you want your eggs?"

"Cooked?" Stiles said.

"No shit sherlock! I figured you wanted them raw! Over easy or scrambled?"

"The ones with the yellow thing in the middle that looks like pee when you stab it."

"Oh my god." I began to fry up some eggs as he cleaned up the plate mess.

"This is delicious, seriously."

"Thanks." I smiled like an idiot as he inhaled my gourmet meal. He looked up at me and grinned, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just noticing how beautiful your eyes are."

"Yours aren't bad either." He reached over and tucked a stray piece of dark brown hair behind my ear. His touch lingered for longer than it should have. I jumped up from the bar stool I was sitting at and threw my plate in the sink, "I am going to go get out of these stupid pajamas." I ran up the stairs, losing my footing on the last step. I gracefully smacked into the steps before me… gracefully.

I quickly began to change, contemplating what had just happened. I slipped into my shorts. I was just about to put on my Marines red sweatshirt when the door burst open, Stiles standing in the doorway. I tried to cover my black bra instead of actually putting my sweatshirt on.

"I heard you fall."

"Yeah, I'm a clutz."

"Are you sure?" He took a step toward me, putting his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly.

"No." I confessed again. I don't know why I feel the urge to be totally honest with him. But I loved being able to tell him everything.

"Where does it hurt?" He said, guiding me to his bed. I now felt comfortable enough to let down my sweatshirt. I pointed to a raised green area on my shin.

"Let me go get some ice." Stiles said and walked out of the room. He came back with a bag wrapped in a towel. He sat next to me and put my leg in his lap. As he iced the huge bump on my leg, I finally put my sweatshirt on.

"Stiles? What happened last night?" I asked him.

"You aren't a werewolf."

"What? But what about my shoulder and… and the claw marks?"

"You are something else. We don't know what yet." He leaned over to me, trying to reassure me. Stiles winced as he did so, he was in pain.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked him. He backed away from me and stood up.

"Yeah , sometimes I just get cramps."

"Okay. Can I tell you a secret? You suck at lying." I hit him in the ribs and he cried out in pain. He fell to the floor in an instant. I gasped, feeling terrible at hurting him. Gently, I lifted up his shirt to find a white bandage covering right where I hit him. I unraveled the bandage slowly, watching him in case I hurt him more. When I finished, I saw three claw marks with dried blood flaking around them gruesomely.

"Stiles. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! This is nothing?! Who did this?"

"No one."

"Stiles!"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I am trying to protect someone."

"Who?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me, innocence filled his hazel eyes, "Stiles, please tell me. I have confessed everything to you. Please tell me."

"I know you want to get justice, but you can't. Not for this."

"Stiles! Yes I can just tell me. Please."

"No."

"Why not?!" I yelled, "Who in the hell is so important to you that you can't tell me?"

"You." That one simple word made my heart ache. I had hurt him. Me. I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing my daggers on the way out the door. I could hear him calling my name, begging me to come back. But every time he said it, I heard it as a curse.

Alexa Black could be no more. I had to get a new identity. Or no identity at all. I would finally have the chance to be with my brother. With Luca.


	9. IED Part 1

After I ran off from Stiles, I stole, borrowed, his Jeep and went to Derek's place. On the way there, I just kept thinking about tonight. Tonight was going to be the night that I got to see Luca again. I was going to see him tonight during the game. I planned everything out in my head: Stiles would be playing, the roof, seven o' clock.

I parked the car in front of the apartment complex and jogged inside. Maybe Derek had answers as to what I am.

"Hey." I said, dropping my bag on the table.

"Hey. Where were you last night?"

"So, that's partially why I am here. I need your help."

"I do, too." As he said that I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I swung my arm behind me hoping to hit someone's jaw. Instead, I fought the air. The world spun around me and my legs went out below me and I fell into a rock hard abdomen. Derek .

xXx

"Hey, look who is up." My eyes fluttered open, a black ceiling being my first sight. I sat up from the leather seat. I looked at the school in front of us.

"What. The. Hell." I grit through my teeth, "That is the second time today I have passed out."

"I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I kidnapped you."

"Oh how kind." The sarcasm ripped through my teeth, "How come you needed to kidnap me?"

"Well two things… One, Scott needs to see how strong Liam is now. And he wants to see if he can use you as bait against Liam."

"Oh I'm glad I've updated from cousin to bait. Thank you, Derek. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it."

"You get to piss off Liam."

"What are we waiting for?" I winked and hopped out the car. We entered the school, Derek carrying a lacrosse stick. Immediately went to the boys' locker room.

"Why are we here?"

"Liam is lifting and will be here any second."

"And how do you know this?" He didn't say anything and just pointed to his ears, suggesting super wolf hearing.

"Scott over here." Scott showed up in front of us in an instant.

"You guys know the plan?" Scott asked us. Derek nodded and I shook my head vigorously.

"Just piss him off. Can you break a lacrosse stick?" Scott asked me.

"If he pisses me off enough."

"He's here." Derek whispered. He pulled me around the corner and Scott went into coaches office. Liam threw open the door angrily and threw his red and black duffel bag on the bench. He looked in the mesh locker in front of him, "What the hell? Where's my stick?" He looked around, hoping to find it. I heard Scott open coaches door, then Derek pushed me out from around the corner.

"Hi Liam." I grinned at him, toying with the lacrosse stick in my hand.

"Lexa, you are so conniving. My life was so much better without you. That restraining order still stands you know. I could have the cops here in a second."

"Oh," I chuckled a little, "Then you obviously don't know who my boyfriend is. Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son. I have a question. Does a restraining order count if I snap the _victim's_ personal property? Is this yours?" I snapped the stick in half, making him flinch.

"Yeah, it does bitch." I threw the halves to his feet. His eyes turned to a bright yellow. He rushed toward me when I hit the lockers, a coarse hand covering my throat making it impossible to breathe. I looked into his green eyes, pissed. He reached for my boot and grabbed the single dagger. He took me off the lockers and put me against him, facing an angry Liam. The sharp blade pressed against my skin so hard it drew blood.

"Let. Her. Go." Liam enunciated every word, a growl followed each syllable.

"Liam, run." I whispered, not being able to raise my voice any louder.

"I said let her go!" He roared. Liam charged us. Derek dropped me and the blade and pushed Liam against the beige lockers. I grasped my neck and breathing heavily.

"Liam." Scott finally appeared.

"You're right. He is angry and you _can_ use Alexa to your advantage."

"No. No. No one will being _using_ Alexa." I said, finally found the strength to stand.

"This one's yours." Scott tossed Liam his real lacrosse stick.

"Derek! What the hell!" I yelled at them, just as the school bell rung.

"Get to class, Liam." Scott said quickly.

"Why doesn't she need to?" Liam pointed to me.

"Because I'm smart." I tapped my temple. He walked past me, but kicked my knees so I fell on the cold, concrete floor. I immediately jumped up and ran to him before a large force stopped me and covered my mouth. I surrendered and he let go. I stood up straight as Scott sighed heavily.

"You aren't actually dating Stiles, are you?"

"What would you do if I said yes? No, I am not dating Stiles." That's when I noticed the almost faded pink scratch on his collar bone.

"What happened? I asked, pulling back his button up.

"Nothing."

"Why is everyone being so secretive? Stiles, Derek, you. Why can't anyone tell me?" Then it hit me, "I hurt you?"

"Not that bad, it's already healing. See?"

"Yeah, but Stiles won't heal." I ran out of the locker room to Econ, my next class. I opened the wooden door, Stiles was the first person I saw. He sat straight up and readjusted when I took the only open seat, behind to him. He took out a bunch of pictures. Stiles didn't even acknowledge my presence, no 'Hey how are you?' or 'Please don't run out of Econ because of me.' i felt something brush my leg. I reached down and grabbed a hand that held a note. Stiles' hand. I held his dry hand, hoping he didn't let go. Just the touch of him gave me warm fuzzies inside. I grabbed the note and let go.

 _Please don't be mad at me. I am not mad at you. Not in the slightest. We are going to figure out what you are. I understand more than anyone how a full moon impacts someone. Just know that I am here if you need someone to talk to. Please don't run out on me again._

A smile came across my face, reaching my eyes. My idiotic glee was interrupted by, "Stilinski!" Coach Finstock slapped a lacrosse stick on Stiles's desk, "If I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you would be an A plus student." Stiles' arm hung next to his seat. I could tell he was a bomb about to explode, so I reached below my desk and laced our fingers together. His shoulders relaxed and drooped enough that I could see the morbid pictures on his desk.

"Thanks, Coach." Stiles responded. He squeezed my hand, it sent butterflies through me.

"Put those pictures away." Coach tapped Siles' desk once more. Stiles squeezed my hand one last time before letting go. He grabbed onto the lacrosse stick Coach held.

"Lexa. Look." Stiles said. He pulled off the white rubber that protected the end of the stick. Stiles held one of the disgusting pictures next to it. The shape of the lacrosse stick and on the picture were a perfect match.

"Perfect match." I said looking over his shoulder. He turned to Scott, I hadn't even seen him walk in.

"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles told him.

"The killer is on our team." Scott said.

"Alexa and I will search the equipment. You go tell my dad."

"Why me? Oh." Scott realized. I glared at him begging me not to leave him in there alone with me. I didn't want to hurt him. Not Stiles.

"She stole my car. Which I am going to need back."

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you, but someone asked Derek to kidnap me." I glared at Scott again. The bell interrupted our conversation, signaling the end of school. Stiles packed up his gruesome picture and grabbed my hand. He dragged me to Coach's office. He started to look at the bottom of lacrosse sticks, throwing each failure on Coach's' desk.

"Stiles, I know you didn't drag me in here to help you." Stiles dropped the lacrosse stick he was holding.

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you, but not until you said something."

"I read your note. I know that I can always come to you, but I need to know you will come to me." he walked closer to me and grabbed both of my hands, interlocking them with mine. I smiled at him and laughed.

"I will. I just don't want you to run out on me again and commit a federal crime."

"I _am_ sorry ran out on you. I guess just the thought of me hurting you scared me. How is it feeling?"

"Not great. But it's okay. My best friend has been a werewolf for four years. Sometimes we lose people, and that hurts. I know how to take a little pain."

"Look, I need to go see an old friend before the game. Can I trust that you have this handled?"

"Can I trust you won't hurt anyone?" I nodded and walked out of the office. I headed straight for the parking lot, knowing that is where Liam was going. Although I hate him, I can't have kill Brett Talbot. When I got to the main hall, I already saw Mason trying to restrain Liam.

"Brett!" Liam screamed, I sprinted.

"Oh god," I got in front of Liam and put my hand on his chest, "Liam let me handle this I swear to god, Liam." Brett got off the bus, looking even hotter than last time. Damn. He eyed Liam and I and smirked. Ew, hell no. He caught me off guard. Liam pushed me off him and walked over to Brett.

"I just wanted to say…" Liam started, I thought something sarcastic and stupid.

"That Alexa and I are together, so if you do anything stupid, you will have to go through me." I smiled and grabbed liam's hand. Oh god. Blood. He was about to attack Brett. Brett started laughing.

"That's cute ,Liam. Really. You have _Alexa_ protecting you."

"Oh Brett, you see I've changed. Alot. Last I remember I should be saying that to you. You were the nerd in grade school that _everyone_ stole homework from. The nerd that always won-"

"Sorry pumpkin, I'm talking to Liam. Not to a little princess gone bad."

"Please, have a civilized conversation, the second you say something that makes me want to punch you, I will." I let go of Liam's hand and walked over to Scott and Stiles. I showed them my bloody hand.

"We need to get Liam." They both nodded and we headed over to Liam and his adversaries.

"Whoa whoa, let's go." Scott said, grabbing Liam and pulling him to the showers.

"Hi, Brett. How are you? If you hurt Liam I will break you in half. Okay? Okay! Ta-ta!" I said in a really girly, high pitched voice. I sprinted to the bathroom where I knew I would find a fully shifted Liam, "Liam! Hey look at me, okay? You need to calm down. You destroyed Coach's car. So what? It was for good reason. You punched Hayden and I? We healed. The past is in the past it's forgiven. What you do now won't be." I yelled at him. Scott and Stiles had him pinned under running water in an attempt to calm him. They let go of him after his fangs disappeared.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teacher's. " Scott finally broke the silence..

"He was also my coach. He benched me the entire season." Liam responded.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I got a couple red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles finally spoke up.

"Be honest, Liam," I chimed in, "Tell them what else happened."

"Nothing happened, Lex. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psych eval."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked quietly.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D.? Your are a walking I.E.D.?That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking timebomb." Stiles gave Scott a thumbs up.

"Did they give you anything?"

"Risperdal."

"It's an antipsychotic." I said.

"Oh this just keeps getting better."

"I don't take it."

"Obviously."Stiles said.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired."

"Okay." Scott told him, "I think you should be bail on the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting."

"He's gonna say no." I whispered to Stiles.

"No, no!" Liam yelled, I high fived Stiles, "I can do this."

"Liam, no. This is just a scrimmage." I said, "Stiles, can I talk to you in Coach's office please."

I led him into Finstock's office and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need to know that you are." I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. I took the bandage off and looked at the three bloody claw marks, "Have you put anything on this since this morning?"

"No."

"Stiles! You need to tend to this. This could get infected. You're not supernatural. You need to treat this like you are human, because you are."

"That's what makes it hurt more. I can't heal like you."

"Take off your shirt." I commanded. He did so as I got new gauze and hydrogen peroxide, "I never wanted this. If I could be human I would chose it in an instant."

"I've never told anyone, but on Homecoming night, the night Lydia got her powers, Peter asked me if I wanted the bite. I said no."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." He hissed through his teeth as I touched his skin with the hydrogen peroxide.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I just wish I did because then I wouldn't feel so weak."

"Stiles. You are one of the strongest people I know. I don't care that you are human. You are Stiles."

"Being Stiles sucks sometimes."

"Shut up." I wrapped the new gauze around his torso. I finished taping it up when Stiles grabbed my hand. His grip was gentle, but firm, "Stiles, you need to back out of the game."

"Why? There is a murderer on the field."

"There are also people with superhuman strength."

"A lacrosse field is the only place I feel superhuman."

"I rather you be hurt by me on accident than be in a cast." I looked at the clock nearby, 6:45. Almost time.

"I am going to play."

"Fine, don't hurt yourself." I walked out of the office, then I felt someone grab my wrists. They wrapped their hand around my mouth.

"Don't say anything." Liam. I nodded my head in reassurance. He pulled me over to the showers and let go of my hand, "Did you really mean it when you said you forgave me?"

"Well I would if I got an apology."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Take out your phone."

"Why?"

"Text Hayden and apologize."

"What! No! I do not have a death wish."

"Then goodbye and good luck, Liam."

"Wait! I have been a jackass to you not her. Please just forgive me."

"No. Sure, I have to see you everyday, but I could cover up my jaw, she couldn't cover up her nose."

"I couldn't cover mine either!"

"Liam! Why are you so selfish? I knew you were an I.E.D. before the restraining order. That didn't stop me, us, from beating the shit out of you. Text her. I will have her call me when she gets an apology. Then, and only then, will you be forgiven." I stormed out of the locker room. 7:56. I needed to get to the roof. I sprinted toward the door labeled 'ROOF'. I swung open the door and began to climb the silver ladder. A cold breeze brushed through my hair. I slowly walked toward the edge of the building. I reached the short wall when I heard the same door I came through open

"Lexa! No!" Stiles screamed, his voice hoarse. A gleam from the cement below shone into my face. I didn't want but I had to, for Luca. I have been thinking a lot about him lately and what he would say if he saw me right now. He'd be pissed. He'd be mad for making so many promises, and not saying goodbye. But this meant that I couldn't go to Mexico again, I couldn't go if I chose live either. "This is my heritage. I'm sorry."

"Lex, please don't. I don't give a shit about your past okay? I only care about what is happening right now. And I hate what's happening right now." Stiles screamed, worried.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." I whispered, my eyes blurry. I heard screams of protest when I shut my eyes tight and let the wind go through my hair as I fell. I hit the cold, hard ground.

 **AN: Hey guys! I cried while writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it because I know some scary things happened. You will just have to read to see how Stiles takes it! Please fav, follow, review!**

 **Love, Z!**


End file.
